everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Freewail Holmes' Diary
Chapter 1: The First Day Of School Today I transferred to a boarding school called Ever After High. I was hexcited but I had to say good-bye to my dad. My best friend and I went in to our Dorm Room and it was amazing! There was a bed with brown matress, a study table, two bookshelf and a dog bed for my pets. On the other side it had also two bookshelves, a wand, a hat and a jack-in-the-box. Of course, that's for my roomie and my bestie. We've done class and then met two girls one of them has blue, purple and green hair and the other has purple hair. Their names are Madeline Hatter and Raven Queen, Maddy is the daughter of the Mad Hatter (her pet mouse is cute) and Raven is the daughter of the Evil Queen, they are the Rebels. We've met another two girls, their names are Apple White and she's the daughter of Snow White, the other is Briar Beauty, she's the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. I can't believe I made friends on the first day of school, but not just one but FOUR! I went to Legacy Rehersal, while Raven was gonna give her speech, she says a quite intresting question "What if I don't want to sign the book?" then Head Mastergrimm said "Then your story will not exist and you will disappear forever!" and with that Raven ran off. I heard Apple White complaining that if Raven doesn't sign the book, she won't get her happily ever after. Chapter 1: The Tale Of Legacy Day It was Legacy Day and I was pretty hexcited. I saw Apple White yelling at Raven and she ran off trying to catch up. At last it was Legacy Day and it was my turn to sign the Storybook of Legends. I announced "I, Freewail Holmes, daughter of Sherlock Holmes, am pledged my destiny." A brown key then appears, I use it to unlock the book and I saw a mirror that shows a vision of me in the future, then it turns into a quill and I grabbed it and use it to sign my name in the book. Everyone cheered, except the Rebels but Lil'T cheered. After me, Apple White signed the book and the crowd cheered again. Then Raven Queen's turn, a key appeared and she caught it and unlock the book, the mirror appeared again and I saw Raven's face it look like she was terrified. She was about to grab the quill but she yelled "I am Raven Queen and I'm gonna write my own destiny and my happily ever after starts NOW!" then she slam the book close and the all of the mirrors shatters. The Royals gasped and the Rebels cheered. Then the Royals booed and because of that Raven then suddenly freezes all of us. After that event I'm starting to enjoy this school, YEAH! Chapter 1: Stark Raven Mad Today Head Mastergrimm called me and Lil'T to Madam Yaga's office for no reason. But when I got there I see that we're not the only the ones who called in. There was Apple White, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter and a girl in red, I think people call her Lizzie Hearts. Then Raven walked in the office. I immeadietly know why we were called here, to encourage Raven to be an Evil Queen. Apple White then explain that Raven spill an everlasting ink all over her favourite ball gown, then Raven said that was an accident and she said sorry a hundred times and then Apple said she's not suppose to apoligize, she's evil. Then Madam Yaga said next meaning Briar's turn to speak. Then Briar said something about she set up a bungee jumping platform, then Madam Yaga yelled at her to focus. Then it's Maddy's turn she said that Head Mastergrimm called to have a tea party, then he said "I lied." Next is Lizzie Hearts turn, but all she said was "Off with her head!" and then cut the card's top with her finger, I had a feeling that she's the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Next it was our turn, I just said that Head Mastergrimm just called us for no reason. But Lil'T then said "But Raven did broke my wand." Raven said that it was an accident. Then the whole group having discussion and Raven cast a spell that turns Head Mastergrimm into a CHICKEN! Then Head Mastergrimm said he's impressed that Raven has now proven that she's an Evil Queen. Chapter 1: True Reflection It was the weekend in school and both me and my best friend had our own magic mirror that tells how great we look. Then Raven walked in our room and I wasn't really happy with her being here, but Lil'T sure likes her being here so I decided not to say what's on my mind. Lil'T then went out somewhere. Then Raven accidently cast a spell on T's magic mirror! I decided to test the mirror if there is something wrong with it so I asked the mirror how's my dress the mirror said "What do I think?!" I glared at Raven and she and I decided to look for a new one. We asked Briar if we can have a mirror but she has a small one and T don't want that, Blondie has a lot of them but there are all too choosy, we asked Daring if we can burrow his mirror he says we can have it when he finishes but I doubt that. We return to our Dorm Room and we saw Lil'T complaining that her mirror is broken then Raven confesses that she broke the mirror but T already know! Man, I thought her so well about detective skills. Then until her new mirror is here she asked if Raven can be her talking mirror. LOL! Chapter 1: Maddie-in-Chief Blondie Locks announced the student council elections, Apple White as always is an amazing person to use her debate time for planning. Later today, we saw Maddy trying to persuade people to vote her as council and it looks like its not going well. Then she stabs a button at my heart and it hurts so bad. In debate we were so hexcited to see who's gonna win. Blondie then ask Apple why would anybody not vote for her, even to me that was a hard question. Apple said that she will reside this school like her kingdom perfectly. Blondie ask Maddy why would she run against Apple? Is she mad? Maddie then answered "Why yes, thank you for noticing." and then some riddle that neither of us understand but the Rebels, including Lil'T cheered anyway. Ashlynn then said "Excuse me?" Cedar said "You heard us!" Then all of a sudden everyone started to argue. Maddie then stops them and said she has a tea-rrific idea! A person, who is very cute, asked that could they made the door bigger, after all he is a giant, a very handsome giant. His name is Tiny. Chapter 1: Briar's Studying Party In class a teacher named Rumpelstitskin gave us a wicked test. Blondie explained that Professor Rumpelstilskin gave hard test. Briar said that she will tutor us but she fall asleep as soon as she said a quiz. So everyone decided to wake her up. Dexter and Hunter slam two books close to her, Daring uses his extremely shiny teeth, man I'm blinded and Blondie uses her mirror-cam, but nothing seems to work. I got an idea to wake Briar up. I took out a boombox and press the play button and she woke up. Briar decided that she will throw a Study Party! Of course I don't need it but I got to help Briar keep the party goin. Then when Mr. Rumpelstiltskin checked our test, we all got an A. Chapter 1: Here Comes Cupid A new student joined the school, her name is C.A Cupid, she is the adopted daughter of Eros, the god of love. Lil'T and I saw her giving a bouquet of flowers to a boy and it helps him get a girl. We saw her using her magic on Hunter to notice Ashlynn, matching a troll to a female troll and helped Hopper Croakinton pair up with Briar. One thing I can't believe is that she helped me getting a date with Tiny but he doesn't know that is a date instead a hang-out for friends. Also I figured that she likes Dexter. Chapter 1: The Shoe Must Go On Today Ashlynnn asked me to come at her store to help her setting up the shoes. Blondie and Briar also wanted help but as soon as walked into the store I got an unhexpected help here. Blondie is just saying how the shoes look so perfect in the store and Briar just went and took a nap. Putting shoes in display is much more longer than I thought and only got less than a minute. Then suddenly Hunter than knock all the shoes and it immeadietly went in display then a whole crowd of girls barged right into the store. Chapter 1: The Cat Who Cried Wolf Today in PE, we were racing and I ran and ran and I was in the lead. But a deer was in the middle of the field and Cerise was running much faster than anybody who was running, including me. After that I was wondering why Cedar running so fast back then. Kitty says that she wants to tell us but then Raven said she put some magic in her boots and then she cast magic on Kitty and she runs so fast. But I knew why she runs so fast, because her mother, Red Riding Hood married the Big, Bad Wolf. Chapter 1: Royal Dating A Rebel? Today I saw Ashlynn with a really hexcited face and I knew there was a secret she's hiding. I decided to not read her mind because my dad said "It's better to guess than read" so I decided to go to the forest to investigate with Lil'T of course. I saw a carving on a tree that has HH + AE and I knew that Ashlynn and Hunter are DATING! When they walked in their hiding they gasp seeing us holding hands. Ashlynn begged us not to tell anyone and then we said we won't. Chapter 1: Best Day Today Cupid said to me that I should ask Tiny to go to Briar's Party this Friday. Cupid told me that I should try to practice my ask out my speech to some other boys. I tried to ask Dexter but he took it seriously and said that he's into Raven, I asked Daring but his smile just make want to faint, don't know why? I asked Hunter and he said he already had a girlfriend, I asked who is she and he says it's Madeline Hatter and I know that's not true. When I decided to ask Tiny but my way he said yes but as a friend. Chapter 1: The Day Ever After Lil'T and I were in the cafeteria and of course I had to sit in the Royal table and T has to sit in the Rebels. Daring said that Raven ruin Legacy Day and then Cerise said Raven wants to write her own destiny. Then Briar showed a flashback of Raven yelling if she doesn't have the destiny she wants then she won't let others have their's. Then Maddie showed a flashback of Apple sending the Rebels to their evil school. Then they decided to ignore them but I saw Kitty threw fries at Briar and she thought the Rebels threw then everything turned into a food fight. Then Apple and Raven walked in and said that Legacy Day doesn't cause a feud over their friendship. But Apple then said that the Royals have their happily ever after the Rebels doesn't. So then Raven threw a spoonful of food and threw it to Apple threw a gelatine to Raven as payback. Chapter 2: Blondie Just Right Today Blondie was announcing the school's legends are true, she has proven that troll tears make great shampoo, then she want to prove that giants are terrible dancer but then I saw Tiny dancing gracefully, man he's so cute! But he fell down all of a sudden.Then Blondie want to prove that with loud music can sue Griffons away and I can't believe it's true. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries